Sally Schnotter und der Wein der Leisen
by SPQ
Summary: Eigentlich hatte Sally geglaubt, sie sein ein ganz normales Mädchen. Aber an ihrem elften Geburtstag erfährt sie, dass sie sich an Piggeldys, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei einfinden soll. Diese Parodie hat mein Bruder geschrieben, nicht ich!
1. Ein harter Arbeitstag

– Kapitel 1 –

Ein harter Arbeitstag 

Obwohl es keinen Grund gab, der dagegen sprach, ging Familie Scheußli im Heckengewächsweg Nr. 444 ihrer normalen Beschäftigung nach.

Roselia Scheußli, eine dickliche Frau (eigentlich war sie ziemlich fett, aber jeder, der das in ihrer Gegenwart sagte, musste entweder ziemlich dumm oder ziemlich schnell sein), war dabei, ihren Sohn Scherbert gründlich zu verdreschen, weil dieser seinen Alete-Baby-Fraß für die nächsten zwei Wochen innerhalb von drei Minuten und siebenundzwanzig Sekunden verschlungen hatte.

Wärnon Scheußli, ein ungefähr zwei Meter zehn großen und siebzig Kilogramm schwerer Mann, bereitete sich auf seine Arbeit vor, eine Arbeit die ihn zweimal täglich zweiundzwanzig Minuten beschäftigt. Er war nämlich der offizielle Laternenanzünder der Nachbarschaft. Also drehte er morgens und abends seine Runde, um die Laternen entweder an- oder auszumachen. „Das hängt ganz von der Uhrzeit ab", pflegte er zu sagen, wenn er anderen seinen Beruf beschrieb. Nun war es also wieder soweit. Er verließ das Haus für seine morgendliche Runde, noch nicht ahnend, was ihn heute erwarten sollte …

Das erste, was ihm auffiel war der Vogelmist auf seinem Auto. Er wischte ihn ab, als völlig unauffällig eine Art Karnevalsumzug von der Lautstärke eines Düsenjägers am Haus Nr. 444 vorbeizog. Hätte er die laut schreiende Menge bemerkt, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass jeder einzelne dieser Personen einen seltsamen Umhang trug und einige Dinge riefen wie: „Endlich wieder laut sein!", „Ich freu mich schon aufs Schreien" oder „Lasst uns ein bisschen Krach machen." Nachdem dieser beschauliche Umzug vorbeigegangen war, schritt Wärnon auf die Straße und löschte das Licht der ersten Laterne, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Als er bei der dritten Laterne und ankam, bemerkte er den Riss im Glas der Laterne und übersah daher völlig verständlicherweise die Schildkröte auf der Gartenmauer daneben, die eine rosa Brille trug und eine Karte las.

Als er weiterging, kam ihm ein kleiner Mann entgegen, der einen Umhang trug, auf dem ein Schlagzeug abgebildet war. „Herrlicher Tag heute, oder? Sollen wir zusammen ein bisschen laut sein? Ich finde, auch Gummel sollten heute etwas schreien, nicht wahr?" Nachdem die beiden ein bisschen Krawall veranstaltet hatten, ging Wärnon weiter, um ein paar Kinder zu vertreiben, die gegen eine Laterne traten.

Zweiundzwanzig Minuten später kam Mr Scheußli völlig erschöpft von der schweren Arbeit heim. Als er die Tür öffnete, flog sein Sohn Scherbert nur knapp an seinem linken Ohr vorbei und landete im Gartenteich, wo er sofort von den Riesenwelsen angefallen wurde, die Roselia dort illegal züchtete. Sie stand mit puterrotem Kopf im Flur. „Was hat er den jetzt wieder verbrochen?", fragte Wärnon seine Frau. „Er hat schon wieder den Fernseher versteckt, dieser kleine Idiot. Hilfst du mir nachher suchen?" „Natürlich Schatz." Nachdem Roselia sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fragte sie ihren Mann, wie die Arbeit heute gewesen war.

„Du glaubst nicht, was ich erlebt habe", antwortete Wärnon. „Auf dem Auto war Vogelmist, eine der Laternen hatte einen Riss und ein paar Kinder haben gegen eine Laterne getreten." „Unglaublich", murmelte Roselia , und mit einem „Nicht wahr?" von Mr Scheußli machten siech die beidem auf die Suche nach dem Fernseher, während ihr Sohn mit den Monsterwelsen ums Überleben kämpfte.


	2. Bis später, Kleines

MaxB88: Vielen Dank für den Kommi, ich hoffe, der Rest der Geschichte gefällt dir genauso

Berg-Ulme: Das ganze ist eine Parodie, die Sachen mit dem Lautsein usw. werden später noch Sinn ergeben. Das mit den illegal gezüchteten Riesenwelsen sollte den Gegensatz der Scheußlis zu den Dursleys verdeutlichen (die würden schließlich niemals Killerwelse züchten, oder?) Ich habe übrigens noch nie einen Scheibenweltroman gelesen und bis ich eben geguckt habe, was das is, wusste ich auch noch nicht mal, was das is.

Kapitel 2 – Bis später Kleines

Für Nervami McDonalds war es wirklich ein harter, entbehrungsreicher Tag gewesen. Als sie morgens die frohe Botschaft erhalten hatte, hatte sie als aller erstes ihr altes Klavier aus dem Geheimversteck im Keller hinter dem Besen und der Schaufel hervorgekramt, es in ihr Wohnzimmer gestellt und sinnlos in die Tasten gehauen. Ihre Nachbarin hatte das gehört, kam zu ihrer Tür, klingelte Sturm (Nervami hatte sie zehn Minuten klingeln lassen, da sie das Geräusch so genoss), wurde hereingelassen, packte ihr Schlagzeug aus und so veranstalteten sie das lauteste (und wahrscheinlich erste) Klavier-Schlagzeug-Duett der letzten zehn Jahre. Später hatten sie sich einem Umzug angeschlossen und in ihrer Nachbarschaft etwas Unruhe verbreitet.

Als später ihr Vorgesetzter Airbus Doubledoor anrief, war sie sofort einverstanden, zum Heckengewächsweg Nr. 444 aufzubrechen und dort Stellung zu halten. Warum, wollte Doubledoor nicht verraten. Sie verwandelte sich in eine Schildkröte, packte ihre Karte ein und kroch los.

Zwanzig Stunden später kam sie an; auf dem Weg hatte sie mehrmals geflucht, weil eine Schildkröte so langsam war und als sie angekommen war und sich kurz zurückverwandelt hatte, um sich am Panzer zu kratzen, wo sie mit ihren Stummelbeinen sonst nicht rankam und feststellen musste, dass der Panzer nach der Verwandlung nicht mehr da war, fiel ihr ein, dass sie den Weg auch in zehn Minuten hätte gehen und sich erst hier hätte verwandeln können.

Nachdem sie bis abends rumgekrochen war, gingen plötzlich die Laternen eine nach der anderen aus, die Wärnon Scheußli vor drei Stunden so liebevoll angezündet hatte, und ein steinalter Mann schritt auf sie zu. Er trug einen prachtvollen Umhang, einen wunderschönen lila Hut, hatte keine krumme Nase und eine vollmondförmige Brille (Warum dieser Mann darauf bestand, sie vollmondförmig und nicht schlicht und ergreifend „rund" zu nennen, war McDonalds bis heute nicht klar). In der einen Hand hielt er eine Super Soaker, mit der er soeben die Laternen gelöscht hatte, in der anderen eine Tröte, die aussah, als sei sie in kurzer Zeit oft benutzt worden.

Airbus Doubledoor trat auf Nervami zu und sagte: „Moin."

Daraufhin verwandelte sich Nervami zurück aus der Schildkrötenform und verbeugte sich vor ihrem Vorgesetzten. „Hast du die Tragödie bereits gehört, die mit dem größten Triumph ein der Geschichte der Zauberer verbunden ist?", fragte Doubledoor. „Nein, Airbus, aber ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es mir gleich sagen." „Ja, nun", fing Doubledoor an, „Vorgestern Abend ist Graf Waldimord zum Haus der Schnotters gekommen -" „WAS?", unterbrach ihn McDonalds. „Sind sie, sind sie ale …?" „Nein, nicht alle. Er hat Tschäims und Schnulli getötet („Nein", seufzte Nervami) und er hat versucht, auch Sally zu töten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. In dem Moment, in dem sie hätte sterben sollen, ist seine ganze Mach zerbrochen. Ich habe sofort alles notwendige eingeleitet. Hächsel bringt sie her. Er muss gleich kommen", endete Airbus. „Aber wieso hierher?", fragte McDonalds erstaunt. „Weil ihre letzten lebenden Verwandten hier, im Haus Nr. 444 , leben." „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Hast du mal gesehen, wie die ihren Sohn behandeln?" „Ja, aber ich bin mir sicher, Sally ist hier am sichersten, vertrau mir dein Ernst, oder? Hast du mal gesehen, wie die ihren Sohn behandeln?" „Ja, aber ich bin mir sicher, Sally ist hier am sichersten, vertrau mir … Ah sieh nur, da kommt Hächsel!"

Ein plötzliches Dröhnen ließ Nervami zum Himmel blicken. Auf einem fliegenden Dreirad kam der kleinste Mann angeflogen, den diese Stadt je gesehen hatte. Auf dem Rücken, aufgeschnallt wie einen Rucksack, schleppte der Winzling ein Bündel, das fast so groß war, wie er selbst, und brachte es zu Airbus.

„Hier ist das Kind, Scheff, ich hab sie aus dem fast zerstörten Haus der Schnotters geborgen, wie Sie gesagt haben, Doubledoor, Sir." „Vielen Dank, Hächsel. Ich wusste, ich könnte dir vertrauen." Doubledoor nahm das Bündel und schritt zur Tür von Nr. 444, legte es hin, warf einen Brief darauf und murmelte: „Bis später, Kleines", knuffte Sally sanft, entfernte sich schnell und mit einem „MÄHHH!" Waren Doubledoor, McDonalds und Hächsel verschwunden.


	3. Ein falsch zugestellter Brief

Kapitel 3 – Ein falsch zugestellter Brief

„Aufstehen, Sally-Mäuschen, Frühstück ist fertig!", säuselte eine Stimme von unten. Sally Schnotter befreite sich kämpfend aus all den Plüschkissen in ihrem Himmelbett, das beinahe den gesamten Raum einnahm. Nachdem sie aufgestanden war, besah sie sich in dem Kristallglasspiegel mit goldenem Rahmen, der die ganze linke Zimmerwand darstellte. Eigentlich wäre sie ein hübsches Mädchen gewesen, wäre da nicht die kopfhörerförmige Narbe ihrer Stirn, die sie sich, wie Onkel Wärnon ihr gesagt hatte, bei einem Tauchunfall zugezogen hatte, bei dem ihre Eltern ertrunken waren, und den sie nur überlebt hatte, weil sie gar nicht dabei gewesen war. Zwar begriff sie nicht ganz, woher dann die Narbe kam, aber niemals würde sie die Erklärungen ihres liebevollen Onkels infrage stellen.

Nachdem Sally nach unten in die Küche gegangen war, begrüßte sie Roselia mit dem täglichen Guten-Morgen-Geschenk, diesmal war es ein nagelneuer Fernseher. Sie hatte zwar schon fünf, aber Scherbert hatte die Angewohnheit, ihre Fernseher ständig zu verstecken, sodass sie nie genug haben konnte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag", murmelte Wärnon und schob Scherbert ein uneingepacktes Paar senfgelber Socken zu. Scherbert brach in Tränen aus und rannte aus dem Zimmer. „Was hat er denn?", fragte Roselia, während sie die Programme von Sally's neuem Fernseher einstellte.

Nach fünf Minuten kam Scherbert zurück, in der Hand hielt er einen dicken Umschlag. „Papa, Sally hat Post gekriegt." Wärnon sagte: „Dann gib ihr gefälligst den Brief, oder müssen wir dich erst verprügeln?" „Aber hier steht, der Brief kommt von Pyggeldys, der Schule für…" Noch bevor Scherbert ausreden konnte, hatte Wärnon ihm den Brief aus der Hand gerissen. „Achso, äh, ja genau von Pyggeldys, nun ja, der Brief muss falsch adressiert sein, Pyggeldys ist Englands größter, äh, Laternenhersteller, der Brief muss wohl für mich sein, genau."

Sally konnte einen Blick auf den Brief erhaschen und sah, dass er folgende Adresse:

Sally Schnotter

Heckengewächsweg 444

654321 Littel Winging

Am Frühstückstisch

Auf dem dritten Stuhl von rechts

Mit dem Marmeladenbrot in der Hand,

und dem Popel im linken Nasenloch

Die in dem Zimmer mit dem Himmelbett wohnt

Das mit dem großen Spiegel an der Wand

Die mit der kopfhörerförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn

Und in diesem Moment auf die Adresse dieses Briefes luschert

Sally nickte zustimmend. Der Brief war eindeutig für Onkel Wärnon.


	4. Der Mann mit der Zahnbürste

Kapitel 4 - Der Mann mit der Zahnbürste

In den nächsten Tagen kamen immer mehr Briefe von Piggeldys, dem größten Laternenhersteller Englands. Da Onkel Wärnon scheinbar etwas ungehalten darauf reagierte und Sally ihm helfen wollte, setzte sie sich an ihren High-Tech-PC für 5000 Pfund und schrieb eine Beschwerdemail an Piggeldys:

Lieber Herr Piggeldy,

ich schreibe ihnen, weil sie seit 8 Tagen meinen Onkel (Wärnon Scheußli) mit falsch adressierten Briefen bombardieren. Ich teile ihnen hiermit mit, dass er kein Interesse an ihren Super-Laternen hat. Um ihnen das zu verdeutlichen, schicke ich ihnen ein paar Fotos auf denen er ihre Briefe verbrennt, vergräbt, im Klo runterspült, Scherbert ins Essen mischt, sie an unsere mutierten Riesenwelse verfüttert, einmauert, unter dem Teppich versteckt und daraus Mützen für Scherbert strickt.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Sally Schnotter

Als sie 5 Minuten später die Treppe herunterkam und den Hausflur betrat, bot sich ihr ein seltsamer Anblick: Scherbert versteckte sich hinter Tante Roselias Rücken (oder dem Fett, das sie am Rücken hatte), während diese angstvoll Onkel Wärnon beobachtete, der zum 17. Mal durch den Türspion linste und sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. „Da draußen ist wirklich niemand", sagte er, wurde aber von lautem Geklopfe an der Tür unterbrochen. „Aber da ist niemand", murmelte er „das ist Zauberei."

Als er diese Worte gesagt hatte, explodierte mit einem lauten „Holterdiepolter" das untere 1/3 der Tür und hindurch trat der kleinste Mann, den Sally je gesehen hatte. Er trug einen Mäusefellumhang und eine Mäusefellmütze, die ihm aufgrund seines viel zu kleinen Kopfes bis über beide Augen hing, während sein Umhang mindestens doppelt so lang wie er groß war. Sein sorgfältig geschnittener und gezwirbelter Oberlippenbart vibrierte. In der rechten Hand hielt er eine rosa Zahnbürste, die direkt auf Wärnon gerichtet war, und in der linken einen weiteren Brief dieser Laternenfirma.

„Was machen sie hier in meinem Haus, Sie Winzling?", schrie Onkel Wärnon. „Verlassen Sie es sofort oder ich…".

Aber Sally konnte nicht mehr hören, was ihr Onkel vorhatte, denn der kleine Mann hatte ihn mit einem Wink seiner Zahnbürste zum Verstummen gebracht.

„Aber, aber, wir haben uns doch noch gar nicht vorgestellt", sagte der Winzling, „gestatten, ich bin Rüberich Hächsel, Herr der Schlüsselringe und Hüter der Ländereien von Piggeldys". Das alles sagte er mit einer dunklen, tiefen Stimme, die überhaupt nicht zu seiner Statur passte.

„Sie sind sicherlich Wärnon Scheußli, Sie Roselia und du da hinter ihr Scherbert (bei seiner winzigen Größe war es für ihn nicht schwer zwischen dem kleinen Spalt, den Tante Roselias überdimensionale Beine noch zuließen, hindurchzusehen, und dahinter Scherbert zu sehen). Dann bist du (er zeigte auf Sally) sicherlich Sally Schnotter, die Tochter von Tschäims und Schnulli, die, die Lord Waldimords Schreckensherrschaft beendet und unserer Welt die Musik und die Geräusche wiedergebracht hat. Und… ja, und der Verfasser dieser überaus dreisten E-Mail."


	5. Der Herr der Schlüsselringe

Kapitel 5 – Der Herr der Schlüsselringe 

Sally traute ihren Ohren kaum. Was dieser Zwerg da von sich gab war einfach unglaublich. „Was soll das heißen, dreiste E-Mail? Wer ist denn hier dreist und bombardiert meinen armen Onkel mit Briefen? Wer bedroht uns denn hier mit einer rosa Zahnbürste?" „Hast du mir nicht zugehört Sally? Ich arbeite für Piggeldys und Airbus Doubledoor, der größte Magier aller Zeiten, hat mich geschickt, um dich abzuholen. Hier ist jetzt endlich der Brief". „Aber was soll ich mit Laternen?", fragte Sally wütend. Wärnon errötete. In diesem Moment kam Scherbert wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus der Küche gerast, in den Händen hielt er Sallys neuen Fernseher, den er Hächsel an den Kopf schleuderte.

„Sie, Sie sind doch verrückt, Sie Gnom", schrie Scherbert den betäubten Hächsel an, der halb ohnmächtig am Boden lag.

„Und dieser idiotische Doubledoor kann sich seine Laternen sonst wo hinstecken…"

Bei diesen Worten stand der Winzling sofort auf, fuchtelte wie bekloppt mit seiner Zahnbürste und plötzlich wuchsen Scherbert ein Mäuseschwanz und lange Schnurrbarthaare.

„Wie kannst du es wagen mir einen Fernseher an die Rübe zu werfen, Airbus Doubledoor zu beleidigen und ihn des exzessiven Missbrauchs von Laternen zu bezichtigen?"

Inzwischen hatte Sally den Brief geöffnet

Piggeldys – Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei

Schulleiter: Airbus Doubledoor

(Mega-Master, Träger des „Sie sind besonders toll" – Ordens, Vorsitzender der internationalen Vereinigung der billigen Zaubertricks, Inhaber des Gummelstiefels, MZWG (mächtigster Zauberer wo gibt), GTH (ganz toller Hecht) und Mitglied der internationalen Vereinigung zum Schutz und Fortbestand der Schafe)

Sehr geehrte Mrs. Schnotter,

das Sie sonne tolle Type sind, sind sie hiermit aufgenommen an der Piggeldys – Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Beigelegt ist eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände, sortiert nach Fach und Lehrer, die Sie bitte jetzt lesen und nicht erst bemerken, wenn Sie beim Einkaufen in der Hypothenusengasse sind. Wir erwarten Ihr Rotkelchen bis spätestens zum 31. Juli.

MFG

Nervami McDonalds

(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)

Sally holte den 2. Brief aus dem Umschlag, der wie der 1. Brief in popelgrüner Schrift geschrieben war.

Zaubertrixx: Filia Flattplatt

Miranda Spatz: Kasten der Münzen und Kartentricks für Anfänger

Miranda Falke: Lehrbuch der Zaubertixx Band 1

Igobert Lahber: Theorie der Trixx

Ändern: Nervami McDonalds

Emeric Umender: Ändern für Anfänger

Zauberbräue: Schäferus Schnapp

Selenius Erlenmeier: Magische Suppen

1 Kessel (KEINE Pappe, Normgröße 317)

Viele Flaschen

1 Waage (KEIN Messing)

Tolle Pflanzen: Pobacka Kraut

Peter Pollen: 3 Zauberkräuter und –pilze

Schutzhandschuhe (z.B. Mäusefell)

Was früher war: Professor Spinns

Bathilda Sackschuss: Vergangenheit der Magie

Verteidigung gegen das Bööhhhse: Brotfressor Squirrel

Umbertus Umbra: Schönheit der Schatten

Sally stutzte, als sie fertig gelesen hatte. In dem ganzen Brief ging es nicht einmal um Laternen.


	6. Zahnplege für Fortgeschrittene

Danke für die netten Kommentare!

Phinea: Deine Vermutungen sind gar nicht mal so schlecht!

– Kapitel 6 –

**Zahnpflege für Fortgeschrittene**

Es dauerte noch 3 Stunden 26 Minuten und ein paar Sekunden bis Hächsel Sally davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie eine Zauberin war, Piggeldys nichts mit der Laternenherstellungsindustrie zu tun hatte und Wärnon wohl oder übel gelogen haben musste.

„Aber Onkel, wieso hast du mich all die Jahre angelogen?"; fragte sie ihn verzweifelt.

„Nun, das ist so…", begann Wärnon schluchzend, „deine Tante und ich, wir beide hatten Angst, dass du nicht mehr bei uns wohnen möchtest, sondern lieber bei Zauberern."

„Und meine Eltern? Was ist mit dem Tauchunfall?"

Nun drehte Hächsel vollkommen durch. Er zog eine Tube Aronal, fing an, sich mit seiner rosa Zahnbürste die Zähne zu putzen und sprang im Dreieck auf einem Bein, wobei er abwechselnd miaute, bellte, mähhhte und ein Geräusch ausstieß, das etwas wie ein wahnsinniges Giggeln klang. Tante Roselia stoppte ihn gekonnt, indem sie sich mit ihrem Kampfgewicht von 400 Pfund auf ihn warf und mit einem hässlichen „krrrickckck" unter sich begrub. Sally, Wärnon und Scherbert zogen sie von dem leicht ramponierten Hächsel, der jetzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß und an seinen Daumen nuckelte.

„Morgens Aronal, abends Elmex!", sagte er fachmännisch, bevor er nach hinten wegkippte und sich nicht mehr rührte.

„Also, was ist jetzt mit dem Tauchunfall, Onkel Wärnon?"

„Also Sally…Du musst jetzt ganz tapfer sein. Deine Eltern wurden – was stand noch mal in dem Brief, Roselia? Ach ja, von einem gewissen Graf Waldimord umgebracht. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht, vielleicht solltest du diesen Rüberich fragen, sobald er sich von Roselias Radikalkur erholt hat."

Nur eine Stunde später bewegte Hächsel bereits seinen linken Zeigefinger. Nach einer weiteren Stunde sagte er ganz klar und deutlich: „Mnpfhgspfuhh" und eine Stunde darauf war er wieder ansprechbar. Als er eine Stunde später anfangen wollte, Sally über den Tod ihrer Eltern aufzuklären, klingelte Sallys Riesenwanduhr – Es war 12 Uhr Mitternacht und sie war eben 11 Jahre alt geworden.

„Also Sally, deine Eltern…", begann Hächsel, aber in diesem Moment kamen Wärnon und Roselia mit nicht weniger als 267 Geschenken aus dem Keller, überhäuften Sally damit und stimmten „Happy Birthday" an.

Da das Auspacken sowieso mindestens 24 Stunden dauern würde und Sally ja auch ewig nicht mehr gegessen und geschlafen hatte oder auf Klo gewesen war, machte sie mit Hächsel aus, dass er sie übermorgen sollte. Dann würde er ihr genau erzählen, wie das mit ihren Eltern war und außerdem wollte er sie scheinbar an einen Ort namens Hypothenusengasse mitnehmen.

„Dort kaufen wir dann deine Schulsachen, Sally", sagte Hächsel lächelnd und war verschwunden, allerdings nicht ohne Sally einen Jahresvorrat Aronal und Elmex zu schenken.


	7. Die ganze Wahrheit

Kapitel 7

Das Auspacken der Geschenke dauerte wirklich nicht weniger als 26 !72 Stunden. Unter den Geschenken waren auch 3 neue Fernseher („Du wirst sie niemals benutzen", schluchzte Wärnon), neue Schulsachen für ihre normale Schule („Die brauchst du ja jetzt nicht mehr", heulte Roselia), schöne, neue Bettwäsche mit einer Laterne drauf („Ich hab mir so viel Mühe beim Aussuchen gegeben!", jammerte Onkel Wärnon), ein nagelneuer Computer („Damit hättest du bestimmt Spaß gehabt", brachte Roselia in Stößen hervor) und noch viele andere tolle Sachen („Dann kann ich ja jetzt alles haben!", freute sich Scherbert (Wärnon zog ihm eins mit Sallys neuem DVD-Player über)).

Als Hächsel dann kam, um Sally abzuholen, hatten Wärnon und Roselia ihr gerade zum 22 - Mal ihre Adresse (mit E-mail) aufgeschrieben, und ließen sie zum x-ten Mal schwören, in Kontakt zu bleiben. Läppische 2 Stunden später hatte Sally sich losgerissen und ging mit Hächsel zum Bahnhof.

„Wir müssen nämlich nach London", verkündete er.

Als sie dann endlich im Zug saßen, konnte Sally sich nicht mehr zurückhalten: „Hächsel, erzähl mal, wie war das jetzt mit meinen Eltern?"

Er räusperte sich und sah Sally traurig an.

„Ich werde dir jetzt die ganze Geschichte erzählen, also pass gut auf..."

Sally sperrte die Lauscher auf, ließ ihre Kinnlade runterklappen, glotzte Hächsel an und rückte näher an ihn heran, wobei sie ihn fast zerdrückte. Sie war bereit.

„Vor 20 Jahren gab es einen wahnsinnigen Magier mit noch wahnsinnigerer Migräne. Er hatte alles versucht, um sie zu beseitigen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Also scharrte er Anhänger um sich, um die Herrschaft zu ergreifen und sämtliche Geräusche zu verbieten, damit seine Migräne leichter zu ertragen war. Er meisterte die dunklen Künste und war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Alle, die sich wehrten, wurden von ihm oder seinen Handlangern umgebracht. Als er die Herrschaft an sich gerissen hatte, verbot er lautes Reden, Musik und alle Arten von Geräuschen. Deine Eltern setzten sich ihm entgegen und er kam in ihre 2-Zimmer-Wohnung. Er hat... er hat sie umgebracht und wollte auch dich töten. Aber irgendwie hat er es nicht geschafft. Im dem Moment, in dem er dich töten wollte, zerfiel seine ganze Macht. Seine Leute wurden eingekerkert oder kehrten zu uns zurück, wobei sie schworen, bezaubert gewesen zu sein und nicht aus freiem Willen gehandelt zu haben."

„Was geschah mit...wie hieß er eigentlich?", fragte Sally.

„Sein Name war... na ja die Zaubererwelt versucht ihn zu vermeiden. Na gut, er war Gr - Graf W – W - Waldi – Waldimord".

Als er das sagte, zuckte er zusammen.

„Ich-will-jetzt-seinen-Namen-nicht-sagen-aber-du-weißt-ja-von-wem-ich-spreche war verschwunden. Manche sagten, er sei gestorben. Ganz meine Meinung. Der ist voll hinüber. Andere sagen er lauert irgendwo ganz schwach und wartet darauf, zurückzukommen. Völliger Stuss, wenn du mich fragst. Auf jeden Fall hast du seine Schreckensherrschaft beendet, unserer Welt die Musik wiedergegeben und bist berühmt geworden", endete Hächsel.

„Daher kommt also auch meine Narbe?", fragte Sally und fuhr mit der Hand über ihr kopfhörerförmiges Mal auf der Stirn.

„Nein", sagte Hächsel. „Die Narbe kommt von dem Unfall, den ich gebaut hab, als ich dich mit dem fliegenden Dreirad zu den Scheußlis gebracht hab".


	8. Die Hypothenusengasse

Morticia Snape: Vielen Dank für die Komments. Hab mich gefreut, das meine Geschichte scheinbar gut ankommt. Wird mir auch weiterhin Mühe geben

– Kapitel 8 –

**Die Hypothenusengasse**

Sally war noch nie in London gewesen. Sie lief einfach immer hinter Hächsel her, auch wenn sie ihn manchmal aus den Augen verlor oder er von ein paar vorbeieilenden Leuten niedergetrampelt wurde. Da sie mit der U-Bahn fahren mussten, standen sie vor einer Treppe, für Hächsel ein schier unüberwindbares Hindernis. Nach einigem Überlegen hatte Sally eine tolle Idee: Hächsel tat so, als ob er ein Baby wäre, zauberte seine Zahnbürste in einen Schnuller, steckte ihn in den Mund, krabbelte auf Sallys Rücken und ließ sich von ihr runtertragen, während er an seinem Spitzbart zwirbelte. Unten angelangt wurde er von dem Drehkreuz fast erschlagen. Als sie danach noch durch die völlig überfüllte Fußgängerzone mussten und Hächsel das ein oder andere Mal zu Boden geschleudert wurde oder einen herannahenden Stiefel übersah, was nicht selten vorkam, fing er an ärgerlich zu grummeln: „Mann, mann, mann, wie halten es die Gummel hier nur ohne Zauberei aus? Unglaublich..." Sally wollte ihn darauf hinweisen, dass die meisten ausgewachsenen Menschen doch eher größer waren als ein Erdmännchen, ließ es dann aber doch. Sie wollte ja nicht unhöflich sein, dachte sie, als sie Hächsel von hinten überrannte.

7 Blutergüsse, 3 Prellungen und ganze 27 blaue Flecken später hielt der Kleine plötzlich an. Erst dachte Sally, jetzt würde er völlig durchdrehen, da er eben zum wiederholten Male von einem 4-Jährigen als Rassel missbraucht worden war, dann aber sah sie, dass er auf ein Gebäude neben sich zeigte.

„Hier ist es! Zum Sabbernden Sessel! Hineinspaziert, hineinspaziert, nu geit dat los!"

Dieses riesige Einkaufszentrum war das größte Gebäude, das Sally je gesehen hatte. Seine gold-glänzende Fassade reflektierte das Sonnenlicht und müsste eigentlich alles im Umkreis von 12 Kilometern halb blind machen, aber es schien, als ob alle anderen das knapp 200 Meter lange Gebäude ignorierten.

Nachdem sie das Gebäude betreten hatten (Eine schreckliche Stimme kreischte: „Erdgeschoss: Magische Mützen und Super-Socken".), kam ein perfekt gekleideter Mann mit wehender Mähne auf sie zu und begrüßte sie stürmisch: „Hächsel! Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen! Du musst dir unbedingt die neusten Babymoden angucken!"

Hächsel errötete, und als er an seinem Mäusefellmantel herumzupfte, wahrscheinlich um etwas zu verbergen, sah Sally, dass er ein rosa Plüschunterhemd mit Rüschen und blauen Schleifchen trug.

„Heute nicht, nein danke, Wom", murmelte Hächsel.

„Und das... ist das etwa... Sally... Sally Schnotter!"

Wom näherte sich Sally und fuhr ihr mit staunendem Gesicht über die Narbe.

„Heftig, heftig...", murmelte er. „Na ja dann, viel Spaß. Hächsel, Sally und bis später!" Wom entfernte sich und näherte sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit der nächsten Person, die den Laden betrat. „Archie! Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen! Du musst dir unbedingt die neuen Nachthemden und luftigen Roben angucken!"

Bevor Sally noch weitere Details hören konnte, waren sie und Hächsel schon weitergegangen. Das Geschäft war wirklich riesig. Auf einem Schild las sie:

Der Sabbernde Sessel! Kaufen Sie in Europas größtem

Zauberladen auf über 40 Stockwerken!

Kaufen Sie, kaufen Sie, kaufen Sie! (und bezahlen Sie!)

Einen schönen Einkauf – Wom

Hächsel sah sich grad ein paar magische Mützen an, als Sally ihn fragte: „Wo ist denn jetzt die Hypothenusengasse, Hächsel?" „Was? Ach so, ist doch egal, wir kaufen dein Sachen einfach hier, der Sabbernde Sessel ist sowieso viel geiler."


	9. Kotzende Kobolde

– Kapitel 9 –

Kotzende Kobolde

Zuerst wollten sie Sallys Zauberbücher kaufen. Sie fuhren mit dem Aufzug in den 9. Stock und eine kreischende Stimme verkündete: „9. Stock: Zauberbücher, Mieter: Flöhe und Rotz". Hächsel wurde fast ohnmächtig, als er sah, wie Sally versuchte die Bücher, die sie brauchte, äußerst „unauffällig" unter ihrer Bluse verschwinden zu lassen.

„Halt, Sally!", schrie Hächsel, „Komm ma klar, Sally, du kannst doch hier nix klauen!"

„Aber ich hab doch gar kein Geld", schluchzte Sally. „Ach ja, dass ham wir ja ganz vergessen. Wir müssen ja noch zur Zaubererbank Glingotts". „Glingotts?", fragte Sally äußerst blöde.

„Ja, du hast da noch Geld von deinen Eltern und ich muss was für Doubledoor abholen, Glingotts, ja, wird von chinesischen Kobolden betrieben..."

Also fuhren sie in den Keller („Glingotts, Bank") und öffneten die Tür. In eine 2. Tür knapp dahinter waren folgende Worte eingraviert:

Fremder, wir haun dir eine rein

wenn dus versuchst und brichst hier ein,

wer der Räuberei will dienen,

den legen wir auf die Schienen

auf dass die Wagen ihn verbiegen.

Wenn du entfernst mit deinen Krallen,

einen Schatz aus diesen Hallen,

Dieb, sei gewarnt, wir jagen dich

und dein Tod wird fürchterlich

„Lass dich nicht davon beeindrucken, Sally", flüsterte Hächsel ihr zu, hier wird fast täglich eingebrochen und die Diebe kriegen sie fast nie. Wenn sie allerdings mal einen erwischen, machen sie genau das, was auf dem Schild steht."

Nach einer kurzen, aber heftigen Diskussion mit einem Kobold, der Hächsel rausschmeißen wollte, weil unter 5-jährige nur in Begleitung ihrer Eltern die Bank betreten durften, fanden sich die beiden auf einer Draisine wieder, zusammen mit einem Kobold namens Gleifhaken und arbeiteten sich mühsam ein verzweigtes Schienennetzwerk entlang, wobei Hächsel jedes Mal, wenn Sally ihren Draisinengriff nach unten drückte, in die Luft gehoben wurde und 3 mal sogar beinahe von dem Gefährt geschleudert wurde.

Gleifhaken wurde noch grüner im Gesicht, als Kobolde ohnehin schon waren, musste sich an Sally festhalten und schüttelte dabei pausenlos den Kopf, wobei er etwas murmelte wie: „Hätt´ ich doch bloß auf meine liebe Mutti gehölt und wäle Fliseul gewolden."

Nachdem sie bei einem Verließ anhielten, erleichterte er sich geräuschvoll hinter der nächsten Säule und nachdem er sein Frühstück beseitigt hatte, torkelte er auf die Tür des Verließes zu, steckte einen Schlüssel hinein und öffnete sie. Drinnen lagen Haufen von goldenen, silbernen und bronzenen Münzen.

Hächsel sagte: „Also Sally, die goldenen Fischkutter hier sind am wertvollsten (er warf Sally einen Beutel davon zu), dann kommen die Silberpickel hier, 11 davon sind ein Fischkutter (auch davon gab er Sally welche) und als letztes die bronzenen Schnuten. Allerdings sind die so gut wie wertlos, heutzutage bezahlt keiner mehr damit, 24 davon sind ein Silberpickel (von diesen gab er Sally keine)."

Als sie weiterfuhren hatte Gleifhaken sich schon gut vorbereitet: Er hatte seine Füße in ein Kaltwasserbad gelegt, 12 verschiedene Tabletten und ein Zäpfchen gegen Übelkeit eingeworfen, sich einen Waschlappen auf die Stirn gelegt, 2 Tüten in die Hände genommen und noch mal so richtig auf die Schienen gedöbelt.

„W – w – weitel geh – geht's", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme, „abel bitte nicht so schnell, dass äh, ist nicht gut fül die Schiene, genau."

Sally hatte allerdings schon weitergedacht: Sie beschleunigte wie wahnsinnig auf die doppelte Geschwindigkeit, um die Schienen möglichst kurz zu belasten. Gleifhaken machte ausgiebig Gebrauch von seinen Tüten und sein Fußbad flog Hächsel um die Ohren.

Als diesem auch noch der Waschlappen ins Gesicht geschleudert wurde, verlor Hächsel das Gleichgewicht und er fiel von der Draisine. Um ihn wieder einzusammeln machte Sally halt, was von Gleifhaken mit einem „Bhööah" kommentiert wurde.

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten waren sie bei dem 2. Verließ angekommen und Sally und Hächsel mussten den angeschlagenen Kobold zur Tür tragen, damit dieser sie öffnen konnte. Sally warf verstohlen einen Blick ins Verließ.

Der ganze Raum war leer, bis auf ein kleines, schäbiges flaschenförmiges Paket in der Mitte. Hächsel packte es schnell, versteckte es unter seinem Mantel, was seinen Körperumfang beinahe verdoppelte und eilte zurück.

Nach der abenteuerlichen Rückfahrt beantragte Gleifhaken erstmal 2 Wochen Erholungsurlaub und Hächsel ging mit Sally zum Fahrstuhl.


	10. Kühe und Eichhörnchen

- Kapitel 10 -

Kühe und Eichhörnchen

Nachdem Sally und ihr Begleiter die Schulbücher bei „Flöhe und Rotz" gekauft hatten, machte Hächsel den Vorschlag, als nächstes Sallys Schuluniform zu kaufen. Sie fuhren also ins Stockwerk 20 („Madam Melken: Anzüge und Umhänge aus Kuhleder") und während Sally ausstieg, entschuldigte sich Hächsel mit der äußerst fadenscheinigen Ausrede, neue Zahnpasta kaufen zu wollen, obwohl sie erst vor wenigen Minuten gesehen hatte, wie er Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, das mysteriöse, flaschenförmige Paket zwischen 2 Tuben Elmex zu verstauen. Hächsel fuhr weiter nach oben (Dr. Bestens Zahnpflegegeschäft war im Erdgeschoss) und der Aufzug hielt im Stockwerk 27. Sally sah auf der Informationsplakette neben der Fahrstuhltür nach: 27. Stockwerk: Babsi Borns Puppen- und Babymode. Sie schmunzelte. Plötzlich kam eine Frau auf sie zugaloppiert, die von Kopf bis Fuß in Kuhleder gehüllt war; die schwarz-weißen Flecken passten gut zu den Hörnern, die diese Frau hatte. Madam Melken schien zwar etwas sonderbar, aber ganz nett zu sein.

„Piggeldys? Muh?", fragte sie.

„Ja", brachte Sally schüchtern hervor.

„Gut, muh, ich die, muh, Sachen hier drüben. Komm, Mädchen, muh."

Während sie Sally ihre Umhänge absteckte, wobei sie leise aber deutlich wiederkäute, sah Sally, dass neben ihr noch jemand ausgestattet wurde. Es war ein fetter Junge mit wild wuchernder Mähne, der einen Hamburger in sich reinstopfte.

„Allo", sagte er mit vollem Mund. Der Junge war Sally gleich sympathisch, daher fragte sie: „Kommst du auch nach Piggeldys? (der Junge nickte schmatzend und die Hälfte des Hamburgers verschwand in seinem breiten Maul) Schön dich kennen zu lernen (wieder nickte er, während die eben verschlungene Hamburgerhälfte wieder aus seinem Mund kam, und an seiner Lippe hängen blieb. Sein neuer Umhang war inzwischen völlig eingesaut), ich bin Sally."

„Ahja. Wie aufregend. Ich bin Dracoy. Malfo Dracoy".

Nach kurzer Zeit kam das Gespräch auf Piggeldys (Eigentlich war es eher ein Monolog. Der fette Junge mit dem seltsamen Namen schien nicht sonderlich daran interessiert zu sein, seinen Mund zu etwas anderem als dem Essen zu gebrauchen.) Leicht genervt fragte Malfo:

„Und auf welches Haus kommst du?"

Sally war total überfragt.

„Häuser?", fragte sie mit ihrer dümmlichsten Stimme.

„Na ja, die Schulhäuser. Meine ganze Familie war in Schlüserin, daher glaub ich, da komm ich auch hin. Und du?".

Sally kam sich überhaupt nicht dumm vor.

„Ähh, ja ich wahrscheinlich auch, hmm, Schlüserin, tolles Haus, jaja".

„Oh Gott, bloß nicht ins selbe Haus", murmelte Malfo in sich hinein.

In diesem Moment kam Hächsel auf sie zugewuselt. Er zog eine Plastiktüte mit beiden Händen auf dem Boden hinter sich her, auf der Wons Gesicht grinste und auf den „Sabbernde Sessel – Slogan" zeigte, der unter ihm stand. Plötzlich schmiss Malfo seinen Hamburger (oder den Schleim, der davon übrig war) quer durch den Laden in ein Regal mit feinstem Kalbsleder und sagte mit hoher Stimme:

„Ohh, guck mal, Sally, wie niedlich, siehst du das Baby da, mit der Einkaufstüte? Is ja goldig!".

Scheinbar hatte er Hächsels gezwirbelten Bart übersehen.

„Das", sagte Sally, „ist Rüberich Hächsel. Er arbeitet in Piggeldys!"

„Aha", laberte Malfo, jetzt wieder völlig gelangweilt und ab diesem Moment sagte er kein Wort mehr. In dem Moment, in dem Hächsel ankam, muhhte Madam Melken „Fertig", und Sally bezahlte ihre Umhänge, bevor sie mit ihrem Begleiter zum Aufzug ging.

Im Fahrstuhl war bereits eine Person, als die beiden zustiegen. Der Mann hatte die Arme merkwürdig angewinkelt, als ob er Männchen machte, hatte Scheidezähne, die ihm 5cm aus dem Mund lugten, kaute knackend auf etwas herum und spuckte nebenbei Teile von Nussschalen aus, während er mit der einen Hand ständig ganze Walnüsse nachschob und bewegte seinen Kopf blitzartig hin und her. Am auffälligsten war allerdings der lange, buschige, rote, eichhörnchenhafte Schwanz, der unter seiner Robe hervorlugte.

„Brotfressor Squirrel!", polterte Hächsel los, als sie einstiegen. „Was machen sie denn hier?"

Der seltsame Mann hielt die Nase in die Luft, schnupperte kurz und bewegte den Kopf dann ruckartig zu Hächsel. Er öffnete den Mund, worauf ein paar Nussschalen herausfielen, und sagte mit einer piepsigen Fiepsstimme: „Oh, hallo Hächsel! Was für eine Freude sie hier zu treffen."

Die beiden schüttelten Hände, wobei Hächsel Schwierigkeiten hatte, an die angewinkelten Hände des Mannes heranzukommen.

„Und das hier ist Sally. Sally Schnotter!", sagte Hächsel, während er zu Sally hochzeigte. Squirrel machte einen Hopser nach hinten.

„Oh, wie überaus ... ... ... toll, sie zu sehen, Sally Schnotter!"

„Brotfressor Squirrel ist einer deiner Lehrer in Piggeldys!", verkündete Hächsel.

„Oh, hallo, Professor...",

"Brotfressor!", verbesserte sie Squirrel.

„welches Fach unterrichten sie denn?"

„Ich unterrichte das gefährlichste und schwärzeste Fach von allen. Verteidigung gegen das Böööhhhhse!", quiekte er aufgeregt und wirbelte mit beiden Armen herum.

„Ein sehr wichtiges Dach, Sally, merk dir das, denn das Böööhhhhse(!) (wieder schleuderte er seine Arme in die Luft und sein Schwanz zuckte), sollte heute jeder beherrschen. Halt dich von allem fern, und lass dich auf nichts ein, was irgendwie damit zu tun hat."

Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und Squirrel stieg aus (Die schreiende Stimme brüllte: „Stockwerk 17. Das Böööhhhhse(!) und alles, was irgendwie damit zu tun hat.")

„Er versteht sein Handwerk", sagte Hächsel und klopfte Sally auf die Schulter bzw. die Hüfte und Sally konnte einen Blick in die Tasche erhaschen, die Hächsel immer noch mitschleppte: Sie sah 2 paar Ringelsocken und einen hübschen, süßen Strampelanzug.


	11. Lollivander

**- Kapitel 11 -**

**Lollivander**

„3.Stock: Lollivander – Zauberstäbe und Naschen seit 1940 n. Chr.", brüllte die schreckliche Stimme als Sally und Hächsel aus dem Fahrstuhl traten, um hier einen Zauberstab zu kaufen. Das Rotkehlchen Hänsel, dass Sally soeben von Häcksel zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, flatterte ausgelassen in seiner Pappschachtel. Sie betrachteten die riesigen Regalreihen von Lollis, Bonbons, Lakritz, Brause, Chips, Flips Weingummi und Schokolade, bis Sallys Blick auf eine leine, schäbige Abteilung in der Ecke des Geschosses fiel, über der ein Schild hing, auf dem klein aber undeutlich „Zauberstäbe" stand. Sie näherte sich diesem Bereich, während Hächsel unauffällig pfeifend begann, sich durch die Reihen von Naschkram zu futtern und dabei immer wieder Woms Personal auszuweichen versuchte. Einmal musste er sich, um ihren Blicken zu entkommen, mit einem Hechtsprung hinter eine Reihe Chipstüten retten, ein anderes Mal gelang es ihm gerade noch, sich als Schokoladenweihnachtsmann auszugeben. Sally kam bei der verfaulten Theke der „Zauberstäbe" – Abteilung an und drückte auf eine rostige Klingel, was die gesamte Theke zum Einsturz brachte. In diesem Moment kam ein dicklicher Mann auf sie zu, Hächsel hinter sich herschleifend, welcher verzweifelt versuchte, wie eine Tüte Weingummi auszusehen. „Also ehrlich", begann er, „Rüberich Hächsel, immer noch das gleiche Schlitzohr, kein bisschen verändert, geschweige denn gewachsen, seit ich ihnen ihren Zauberstab verkauft habe. Zu schade, dass er zerbrochen werden musste, weil…". Hächsel wedelte wie blöde mit den Händen hin und her und deutete auf Sally. „Gut, wie sie wollen, es bleibt ihre Sache. Ich erinnere mich als wäre es vor 50 Jahren gewesen („Es war vor 50 Jahren", murmelte Hächsel). Kunststoff, 3 ½ Zoll, ziemlich steif, oder?". „Nein Sir, nicht wirklich", antwortete Hächsel, „natürlich habe ich die Stücke nicht mehr", redete er hastig weiter, wobei er anfing sich mit seiner rosa Zahnbürste die Zähne zu putzen. „Das hier ist nur meine Zahnbürste, nichts weiter, völlige Zeitverschwendung, die genauer zu untersuchen, man würde überhaupt nichts finden. Gar nichts." Scheinbar überzeugt nickte der Mann und wandte sich Sally zu. „ich bin Lollivander, der Naschkramverkäufer! Und du bist … ach du meine Güte, Sally Schnotter! Was für eine Ehre, dass sie ihre Schokolade bei mir kaufen wollen! Ich führe sie rum, kommen sie!" Sally erklärte ihm, dass sie einen Zauberstab kaufen wollte. Mit einem Mal war Lollivanders Lächeln verschwunden und gnadenlose Langeweile breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. „Achso, na dann, warten sie." Er ging hinter die zerstörte Theke zu einem nicht weniger morschen Regal, in dem 3 lange Pakete lagen. Wahllos nahm er eines der Pakete, öffnete es und reichte Sally den darin enthaltenen Stab. „Joah der is so ungefähr 10 Zoll lang. Bambus, mit der Feder eines Rotkehlchens. Probieren sie." Sally wirbelte mit dem Stab und zerstörte damit das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Zauberstäbe", als sie nur darauf deutete. „Perfekt", säuselte Lollivander und wollte ihr den Stab einpacken. „Ähh, sind sie sicher?", zweifelte Sally, „ich würde gerne noch weiter probieren." Lollivander griff leicht genervt zum nächsten Zauberstab. „Der hier ist aus… Kunststoff. Oder Holz? Ach egal, jedenfalls ähh… ziemlich lang und darin ist Schafswolle. Nehmen sie." Er reichte Sally den 2,5 Meter langen Stab und sie begann ihn beidhändig durch die Luft zu schleudern. Dabei versetzte sie der „Zauberstäbe" – Abteilung den Gnadenstoss. Wie mit einem Schwert zerlegte sie alles im Umkreis von 4 Metern und verpasste Hächsel nebenbei einen recht ansehnlichen, neuen Haarschnitt. „Der ist es!", sagte Lollivander, jetzt schon etwas ungeduldiger. „Einfach großartig, als ob er für sie gemacht wurde", rief er ausgelassen, während er den Stab einpackte. „Hmm, ich glaube, ich möchte doch einen anderen", meinte Sally vorsichtig und brachte Lollivander damit fast zu einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Er stand vor dem letzten Päckchen und überlegte laut: „Welchen probieren wir den jetzt mal? Hmm…, nö, nö, tut mir leid Sally, keiner mehr da." Während er das sagte ließ er den letzten Stab gekonnt in den Haaren verschwinden. Sally merkte es und schnappte sich den Stab und ungefähr die Hälfte von Lollivanders Haaren. „Ups! Wo kommt der denn her?" fragte er als sei er völlig überrascht, „ nun, der da hat ungefähr, sagen wir mal, ja, 7-13 Zoll, ist aus Blei und enthält Migränetabletten. Seltsame Kombination, hab irgendwie das Gefühl, so einen hab ich schon mal verkauft. Ach, völlig Wurst. Schwingen sie ihn schon, damit wir das Trauerspiel hier endlich beenden können." Sally wedelte den Stab und sofort spürte sie etwas: Es war ein hämmernder Schmerz am Kopf, genau an der Stelle, an die sie sich den Bleistab an die Omme geschleudert hatte. „Suuuuper!", schrie Lollivander klatschend und bevor Sally sich von dem Schlag erholt hatte, hatte er ihr den Zauberstab bereits verkauft und sie und Hächsel in den Fahrstuhl geschoben.


	12. Gleis Zwölf fünfachtel

**Kapitel 12 –**

**Gleis 12 5/8**

Sally stand mitten auf dem Londoner Bahnhof Queens Circle und hatte keinen Plan. Häcksel hatte sie, nachdem sie mit ihren Einkäufen fertig waren, hierher gebracht, sie abgesetzt und hatte ihr noch gesagt, sie würden sich in Piggeldys wieder sehen.

Außerdem hatte er ihr noch eine Karte für den Piggeldys-Express.

Und das stand sie nun und hatte ein Problem: Sie stand mit 2 Koffern, einem Zauberstab aus Blei und einem Pappkarton mit einem wie wahnsinnig flatternden und zwitschernden Rotkehlchen inmitten von Gummeln und musste zum Gleis 12 5/8.

Plötzlich sah Sally eine Gruppe von Menschen. Eine hagere Frau hatte ihre kleine Tochter an der Hand und ihnen folgten drei etwa gleichgroße Jungs, die sich verdammt ähnlich sahen und ein etwas kleinerer Junge, etwa in Sallys Alter sowie ein etwas größeres Mädchen. Sie alle hatten blattgrünes Haar.

„Natürlich alles voller Gummel!", schrie die Mutter.

„Ja, sehr überraschend, nicht wahr Mum? Gummel an einem Gummelbahnhof!", rief das größere Mädchen zurück.

„Von welchem Gleis fahrt ihr noch mal?", brüllte die Mutter nun und spätestens jetzt wurden sie von allen Umstehenden angeglotzt.

„Die Abfahrt im Piggeldys-Express zur Piggeldys-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei ist am Gleis 12 5/8!", kreischte der kleinere Junge quer über den ganzen Bahnhof.

„Wieso weißt du das immer noch nicht, Mercy geht inzwischen das 5. Jahr auf diese Schule!", krakeelten die drei gleichgroßen Jungs einigen verdutzten Reisenden ins Gesicht.

Sallys Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Eine ganze Familie mit grünen Haaren; das mussten Zauberer sein. Vielleicht wussten sie sogar etwas, was Sally helfen würde das Gleis zu finden. Die Chance war zwar sehr gering, aber sie wollte nun nichts mehr unversucht lassen. Sally ging auf die Familie zu.

„Entschuldigen sie, können sie mir vielleicht helfen? Ich muss zum Gleis 12 5/8 und…", begann sie, wurde aber von der Frau unterbrochen.

„Ahh, neu in Piggeldys? Komm mit, wir gehen auch grad zum Gleis. Mein Sohn Schlonz ist auch neu". Sie deutete auf den Jungen in Sallys Alter

„Das ist meine große Tochter Mercy („Mum, sie heißt No-Mercy!", schrie einer der drei gleichgroßen Jungs). „Und die drei da sind meine lieben Drillinge. Fre, Dge und Orge. („Hallo", sagten die drei einstimmig).

„Und hier vorne ist meine kleinste Tochter Winifred. Mein Name ist Mollywobble. Wir sind die Niesnies. Aber genug der Worte, nicht, dass ihr noch den Zug verpasst. Um zum Gleis zu kommen…aber sieh selbst, Mercy geht gerade".

Mercy nahm ihr Gepäck und rannte auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu, knallte dagegen und landete unsanft auf dem Hinterkopf. „Hups!", sagte sie, stand auf und rannte auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 12 und 13 zu. Wieder knallte sie mit voller Wucht dagegen und fiel, aber anstatt sich wieder den Hinterkopf blutig zu schlagen, fiel sie durch den Boden und war verschwunden.

„Siehst du? Ganz einfach!", sagte Mrs Niesnie, „jetzt du Mädchen!".

Sally nahm extra Anlauf und rannte, von den Gummeln natürlich völlig unbemerkt, auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu, fiel, schlug sich den Hinterkopf auf, stand auf, nahm Anlauf, knallte gegen die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 12 und 13, fiel und mit einem „Flupp" rutschte sie durch den Boden


	13. Gemütliches Beisammensein

**-Kapitel 13-**

**Gemütliches Beisammensein**

Sally stürzte ein paar Meter und landete auf einem Tuch, das ungefähr 1 Meter über dem Boden schwebte. Schnell stieg sie hinunter, da das Laken schon gefährlich spannte. Au einem Schild, das daneben stand, war folgendes zu lesen: „Absolut unzerreißbares, unkaputbares Auffanglaken. Bringt sie sicher zum Gleis 12 5/8"

In allen Ecken des Schildes thronte unauffällig das Gesicht von Wom, das ständig allen Vorbeikommenden riet, doch so bald wie möglich im sabbernden Sessel einzukaufen.

Direkt neben dem unzerreißbaren, schwebenden Tuch lagen mehrere alte zerrissene, unzerreißbare Tücher neben einer 1.Hilfe-Station. Das ganze schien wirklich völlig sicher zu sein.

Sally sah sich um. Auf einem großen Schild konnte man nachlesen, dass man hier überraschenderweise auf dem Gleis 12 5/8 war. Alles war voller Leute, die sich unterhielten, Koffer herumschoben, sich gegenseitig unter großem Gebrüll Taschen in den Allerwertesten bugsierten oder sich schlicht und ergreifend bei allem behinderten, was sie vorhatten. Das einzige, was sie nicht sah, war der Piggeldys-Express. Die Schienen waren leer (Bis auf ein paar Senioren, die dem Ansturm der Leute nachgeben mussten) und nirgends gab es einen Hinweis darauf, wo der Express war.

Plötzlich machte es dreimal schnell hintereinander „Flopp" und die Drillinge fielen durch die Decke auf das Auffanglaken, welches sie dabei fachgerecht in seine Einzelteile zerlegten. Unauffällig pfeifend näherten sich 3 Angestellte des „Sabbernden Sessels", die das Laken austauschten, während die ramponierten Niesnies von einem 4. energisch in die 1.Hilfe-Station gedrängt wurden, damit niemand sah, dass es mal wieder ein paar Knochenbrüche gegeben hatte.

Woms Angestellten hatten das Tuch innerhalb von Sekunden ausgetauscht. Scheinbar waren sie geübt darin, das Laken zu wechseln. „Na toll", hörte Sally plötzlich jemanden sagen und sah Mercy auf sich zukommen, „der Express hat mal wieder ne Panne. Kann sich angeblich nur noch um Stunden handeln. Jedes Jahr das Gleiche! Eine älter Frau hat mir gerade gesagt, dass das Teil seit ihrer eigenen Schulzeit gerade 3 Mal pünktlich gewesen ist."

Während jetzt Schlonz und Winifred durch die Decke kamen und bei der Landung etwas mehr Glück hatten als Fre, Dge und Orge, wühlten sich einige Leute von Wom durch die Menge und verkauften laut schreiend Sitzkissen, Eis, Schokolade, Brezeln und Regencapes.

Sally wunderte sich, als alle wie bescheuert anfingen, sich um die Capes zu reißen. Das Gleis war doch überdacht!

Wie auf Kommando fing es mit einem Mal an so heftig von der Decke zu regnen, dass Sally glaubte, sie stände unter einem Wasserfall. In dem lauten Gekreische der Personen, die noch kein Regencape hatten, ging der Sturz von Mollywobble Niesnie fast völlig unter, obwohl sie abermals das Laken feinsäuberlich in mundgerechte Fetzen zerteilte.

Sally konnte gerade noch ihren Vogel Hänsel retten, dessen Pappkarton beinahe von einem reißenden Sturzbach auf die Schienen gespült wurde. In ihrer Verzweiflung kaufte sie bei einem Mitarbeiter des „Sabbernden Sessels" mit monotonem Dauergrinsen ein Regencape für „den absolut einmaligen Sonderpreis von nur 3 Fischkuttern", welches ihr sofort von einer hysterisch kreischenden Oma aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

Als dann noch ein Zug mit der Aufschrift „Einsatz-Express" in den Bahnhof einfuhr, der nur 2 Waggons hatte, brach das totale Chaos aus, weil jeder so schnell wie möglich rein wollte, um nach Piggeldys zu fahren und so der Sintflut zu entkommen.

Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher, der an dem Zug angebracht war: „Herzlich willkommen im Wom-Express! Wir sind kurzfristig eingesprungen, um sie alle nach Piggeldys zu bringen! Und das für nur 15 Fischkutter pro Person…", fügte er leise säuselnd hinzu.

Jetzt versuchten einige wieder aus dem Express herauszukommen, weil sie den Preis nicht bezahlen konnten und das Chaos nahm apokalyptische Ausmaße an. Nicht wenige wurden niedergetrampelt und von Woms Leuten gegen das „Geringe Entgeld" von 2 Fischkuttern zur 1.Hilfe-Station getragen, wo sie für ihre Behandlung gleich noch mal in die Tasche greifen durften, obwohl das Zelt völlig überfüllt war und der behandelnde Arzt das Gleis aus Angst vor den marodierenden Menschenmassen längst verlassen hatte. Das einzige, was er in der Not noch retten konnte, war die Kasse.

Als der Einsatz-Express sich schließlich in Bewegung setzte guckten aus allen Öffnungen Arme und Beine heraus und mindestens die Hälfte der Insassen schrie wie blöde, entweder weil sie die Fahrt nicht bezahlen konnten, gar nicht mitfahren wollten und nur hineingequetscht worden waren oder weil sie schlicht und ergreifend mit dem Leben kämpften und beinahe zerquetscht wurden.

Kaum hatte Woms Wagen das Gleis verlassen hörte der Regen schlagartig auf und alle Verkäufer aus dem „Sabbernden Sessel" waren verschwunden. Sally konnte sich beim besten Willen keine Verbindung zwischen Woms Geldgier, den Verkäufern, dem Regen, den Regencapes, dem plötzlich auftauchenden Express und dem Verschwinden von alldem auf einmal vorstellen.

Morticia Snape: Erstmal vielen Dank für die regelmäßigen Reviews. Genauso, wie du auf die neuesten Kapitel wartest, bin ich immer schon gespannt, wie es diesmal ankommt und bei dir bin ich mir sicher, dass ich auch ein umfangreiches Feedback bekomme. Danke dafür!

Was ich jetzt aber an dieser Stelle noch mal sagen muss ist, dass nicht SPQ, sondern ihr Bruder (also ich) für Sally Schnotter verantwortlich ist. Euer Schreiberclub scheint allerdings ausschließlich weibliche Mitglieder zu besitzen…

Bis zum nächsten Review

SPQ´s Bruder


	14. Die Reise im PiggeldysExpress

**-Kapitel 14-**

**Die Reise im Piggeldys-Express**

Sally musste noch weitere drei Stunden auf die Ankunft des Piggeldys-Express warten. Dabei konnte sie beobachten, wie Angestellte des Gleises damit beschäftigt waren, durchnässte Brezel, zerrissene Regencapes und niedergetrampelte Zauberer wegzuräumen und halbwegs versuchten, den Schaden zu reparieren.

Als der Zug dann endlich kam, traute Sally ihren Augen kaum: Der Express schien mal rot gewesen zu sein, allerdings blätterte überall die Farbe ab und an allen Ecken und Enden waren Löcher, von denen die eine Hälfte notdürftig mit Brettern zugenagelt worden war, die andere Hälfte aber scheinbar als Fensterersatz gebraucht wurde, da die Scheiben der normalen Fenster einfach zu verdreckt waren.

Mit großen Schritten eilte sie in das vertrauenserweckende Gefährt und kämpfte sich zu einem freien Abteil durch. Kurz nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, kam Schlonz Niesnie herein: „Ist hier noch frei? Der halbe Zug ist zwar noch leer, aber ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, ich sollte mich hierhin setzen". Sally nickte und der grünhaarige Junge nahm Platz.

„Oh du bist Sally Schnotter?", sagte er und sah gelangweilt auf ihre Narbe.

„Ja stimmt", entgegnete Sally.

Plötzlich ertönte eine Lautsprecherstimme: „Herzlich willkommen im Piggeldys-Express. Zu unserem Bedauern müssen wir ihnen leider mitteilen, dass sich unser Motor soeben verabschiedet hat. Wir bitten sie daher herzlichst, die Pedalen unter ihren Sitzen zu benutzen, damit wir möglichst noch übermorgen in Piggeldys ankommen. Wie wünschen eine angenehme Fahrt!".

Während die beiden anfingen zu treten und der Zug langsam (SEHR langsam) Fahrt aufnahm, bewunderte Schlonz Hänsel das Rotkehlchen, das sich eben aus seinem Karton befreit hatte und nun zum wiederholten Mal an seinen Kopf geflogen war. „Tolles Tier", brachte er heraus.

„Hast du kein Haustier?", fragte Sally stichelnd.

„Doch, schon, hier", antwortete Schlonz und zog einen kleinen, niedlichen braunen Hamster aus der Tasche, der merkwürdigerweise noch alle Zehen besaß.

„Das ist Cholera, mein Albino-Hamster! Albino-Hamster sind extrem selten, mein Vater hat für diesen hier mindestens 50 Fischkutter bezahlt". Der Junge war so begeistert, dass Sally es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihm zu sagen, dass Albinos weiß waren und er anscheinend betrogen worden war.

„Wir haben ihn im „Sabbernden Sessel" gekauft! Wom persönlich züchtet diese Albino-Hamster!"

Noch während sie redeten, öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein Mädchen kam herein. Sie hatte eine extrem komplizierte Frisur, die Sally irgendwie nicht gleich nachvollziehen konnte, eine Make-up Schicht, so dick, dass man sie mit einem Spachtel hätte abtragen können, trug ein bauchfreies Top (bauchfrei war noch untertrieben. In Wirklichkeit war sie halbnackt) und einen so knappen Minirock, dass Sally erst dachte, sie würde einen Gürtel tragen. In der einen Hand hielt sie eine Flasche Bier, in der anderen die Zigarette, die sie rauchte, aus der seltsamerweise grüner Dunst und ein sehr…markanter Geruch entwich. Sally schätzte das Mädchen auf ungefähr 14.

„Hi Leude…", sagte sie mit einer leicht lallenden Stimme, „wollde mal gucken, wer dies´ Jahr alles neu is. Also, wer seid ihr?". Sally war zwar einiges gewohnt, aber dieses Mädchen war die Härte. Schlonz schien das gleiche zu denken. „Ich bin Sally Schnotter und das hier ist Schlonz Niesnie", sagte sie schnell um das lästige Stück loszuwerden.

„OK, hallo und ich bin Sabine Danger. Schön euch swei beide kennensulernen!". Sie zwinkerte den beiden zu und verließ das Abteil. Sie konnten gerade noch hören, wie das Mädchen die Tür des Nachbarabteils aufzog und anfing, noch mal genau das Gleiche zu labern.

„Oh Gottogott, die scheint ja leichte Problem zu haben", stellte Schlonz fest.

Während sie noch über das Mädchen ablästerten, öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Diesmal trat ein kleiner Junge mit Hornbrille ein. Unter den Armen hielt er mehrere dicke Bücher.

„Ähh…Hallo? Kann ich kurz hineinkommen? Ich möchte ihre Konversation nicht über einen längeren Zeitraum intervenieren, aber könnten die Herrschaften meiner Person gütigerweise kundtun, ob ein paar dieser ungehobelten Grobiane hier waren, und eine Anzahl meiner Studienobjekte versteckt haben? Verzeihen sie, ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Devil Shortceiling".

Sally hatte kein Wort verstanden. Schlonz auch nicht. „Tut uns leid, hier ist kein Grobian gewesen", sagte Sally und antwortete damit auf das einzige, was sie verstanden hatte.

„Nun denn, ich werde mich dann wieder auf die Suche begeben. Gehabt euch wohl!"

Auch er verließ das Abteil und sobald die Tür geschlossen war, begannen die beiden, noch heftiger zu lästern.

Nach einiger Zeit holte Schlonz etwas aus seiner Tasche. Es waren kleine bunte Frösche aus Plastik. „Sieh mal, kennst du schon die hier? Das sind Deko-Frösche. Man kann sie an die Wand hängen und alles dekorieren. Sie sind wunderbar. Wenn man sie zerbricht, gibt es darin Bilder und Karten von allen Mitgliedern der internationalen Vereinigung zum Schutz und Fortbestand der Schafe". Sally sah sich einen der Deko-Frösche an. „Aber wenn man sie zerbricht, um die Karten zu sammeln, kann man sie doch gar nicht mehr an die Wand hängen", stellte Sally fest. „Das ist der Haken daran", sagte Schlonz, „man muss sich deshalb immer neue kaufen. Hier nimm einen!".

Sally brach einen der Frösche auf und sah sich das Bild an. Auf der Karte sah man einen alten Mann mit purpurnem Umhang auf einer grünen Wiese inmitten einer Schafsherde, der unter jedem Arm ein kleines Lamm hielt und die beiden liebevoll schaukelte. Unter dem Bild

stand: Airbus Doubledoor. „Guck mal Schlonz, das hier ist Doubledoor!".

„Ach, den hab ich schon". Sally las sich den Text auf der Rückseite der Karte durch:

Airbus Doubledoor, gegenwärtig Schulleiter von Piggeldys.

Viele halten ihn für den liebevollsten Schaffreund der jüngeren Geschichte.

Doubledoors Ruhm beruht vor allem auf seinem Sieg über den böööhhhsen (!)

Magier Windelwald irgendwann früher.

Außerdem schrieb er zusammen mit seiner Partnerin Ricola Chanel das umfassendste

Werk über Alchimie, das je veröffentlicht wurde.

In seiner Freizeit spielt Doubledoor gerne E-Gitarre und er ist ein großer Freund von

Rafting und Bungee-Jumping.

Sally und Schlonz öffneten noch mehr Deko-Frösche und unterhielten sich darüber, was sie in Piggeldys wohl erwartete.


	15. Ein Spaziergang über die Ländereien

– **Kapitel 15 –**

**Ein Spaziergang über die Ländereien von Piggeldys**

Die weitere Fahrt mit dem Express wurde dann doch irgendwann ziemlich anstrengend. Nach inzwischen 34 Stunden Fahrt (allerdings mit der gnädigen Pause von 2 ½ Stunden) waren Sallys Beine völlig erledigt. Leider war es dem Personal nicht gelungen, den Motor zu reparieren, obwohl sie sogar die japanische Gebrauchsanweisung mit bunten Bildern und Abbildungen zu Rate zogen, sodass sie, Schlonz und auch alle anderen ununterbrochen weiter strampeln mussten. Auch bei einem kleinen Zwischenfall, bei dem Sabine Danger aufs Zugdach geklettert war und den anderen im Vollrausch berichtet hatte, sie werde den Rest des Weges fliegen, wurde ihnen keine weitere Pause gewährt.

Sally sah auch den Jungen wieder, den sie bei Madam Melken getroffen hatte. Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht mit ihm unterhalten, da er gerade von zwei großen, breiten Jungs verprügelt wurde.

Als sie endlich mit zweitägiger Verspätung am Bahnhof in der Nähe von Piggeldys ankamen, stürzten Sally und Schlonz voller Erwartung aus dem Zug um sich ins erstbeste Bett zu werfen und die nächsten vier Tage durchzuschlafen. Doch während sich die größeren Schüler auf einigermaßen gemütlich wirkende Kutschen zubewegten, die scheinbar keine Zugtiere hatten, hörte sie aus dem Gedrängel eine ihr bekannte Stimme:

„Na endlich seid ihr da! Ich steh schon seit Stunden hier rum! Naja dann mal los! Erstklässler hier rüber", erkannte sie Rüberich Hächsels Stimme. Allerdings konnte sie ihn nirgendwo erspähen und erst als anderen in die Kutschen, die von den Zweitklässlern gezogen wurden, eingestiegen waren und nur die Erstklässler übrig waren, wurde der Blick auf einen niedergetrampelten, zerfledderten Hächsel frei, der völlig erschöpft am Boden lag.

Sally eilte zu ihm und half ihm auf die Beine, wurde aber sofort von Sabien zur Seite gestoßen, die merkwürdigerweise auch dageblieben war, obwohl sie ihrem Alter entsprechend eigentlich keine Erstklässlerin mehr sein konnte.

„Mein kleiner, süßer Hächsel-Hasi! Hast du dir wehgetan?", sagte sie während sie ihn sanft streichelte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, wonach nicht wenig Lippenstift darauf zurückblieb, der fast das halbe Gesicht Hächsels bedeckte. Sofort erwachte der Herr der Schlüsselringe aus seiner Ohnmacht, verfiel aber augenblicklich in Trance und starrte nun ungehemmt Sabine an.

Das war einfach zu viel für Sally. Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen und nicht den Wiederbelebungsversuchen Sabines zusehen, die jetzt versuchte, Hächsel mit einer

Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen, wobei sie offensichtlich kläglich scheiterte: Hächsels Verstand schien diese Welt nun endgültig verlassen zu haben.

Sally erinnerte sich daran, wie es ihrer Tante damals gelungen war, Hächsel zu helfen und stürzte sich zusammen mit Schlonz auf den Patienten.

Bereits nach wenigen weiteren, gut platzierten Schlägen, an denen sich alle Umstehenden jolend beteiligten, war der Hüter der Ländereien wieder voll ansprechbar. Als dieser dann allerdings erklärte, man würde über die Ländereien von Piggeldys zur Schule wandern, wie es die Erstklässler jedes Jahr machten, schien sein Gesundheitszustand doch noch einmal gefährdet, als er sieben völlig übermüdete und inzwischen wahnsinnige Schüler abwehren musste, die darauf brannten, ihm fünf Tage in die Pedale treten „näher zu bringen".

Nachdem auch diese Gefahr gebannt war, wandte er sich noch an Sally und begrüßte sie stürmisch, bevor er sich in eine Richtung in Bewegung setzte, die seltsamerweise nicht gerade in Richtung Piggeldys zu führen schien. Genauer gesagt waren die Kutschen in genau die entgegengesetzte Richtung aufgebrochen.

Da Sally zusammen mit Schlonz direkt hinter Hächsel ging, konnten sie ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Sabine belauschen, die gefährlich schwankend neben ihm ging und sich auf seiner Schulter aufstützte.

„Manno Rübi, warum muss ich denn schon wieder mit? Ey, da hab ich so kein Bock drauf! Ich kenn die Ländereien doch schon auswendig! So unfair!".

„Beschwer dich nicht, Sabine. Mich wundert sowieso, dass die Schulleitung dir noch eine Chance gibt, nachdem du letztes Jahr versucht hast, Piggeldys zum Hauptdrogenumschalgplatz von England zu machen und es tatsächlich geschafft hast, zum dritten Mal in Folge in der ersten Klasse sitzenzubleiben!"

„Ach was, ich hab´ Doubledoor… überzeugen können, dass ich noch eine Chance verdient hab", beendete Sabine das Gespräch mit einem verspielten Lächeln und einem Augenzwinkern Richtung Schlonz und Sally.

Der Weg der Erstklässler führte sie über ein Gebirge, in dem ein schrecklicher Schneesturm tobte, durch den angrenzenden tropischen Regenwald, in dem sie Hächsel mehrere Male vor angreifenden Tigern und ganzer Horden nackter Wilder verteidigen musste, anschließend über einen rieseigen See, wobei sie von Wirbelstürmen aus ihren Booten gerissen wurden, sich anschließend in Ringkämpfe mit angreifenden Haien beweisen mussten und danach von Delfinen an den Rand des Sees gerettet wurden und von dort aus durch das Moor von Piggeldys, der nur so von tollwütigen Krokodilen, sabbernden Zombies und marodierenden Killerkaninchen wimmelte.

Als sie schließlich völlig fertig beim Portal von Piggeldys ankamen, waren die Erstklässler auf gut die Hälfte reduziert.

„Hmm, eigentlich recht gute Quote", murmelte Hächsel, während er mit seiner Zahnbürste gegen das schwere Tor hämmerte.


	16. Unerwarteter Besuch

Kapitel 16 –

Unerwarteter Besuch 

Hächsel klopfte nun schon etwas länger an das Tor, als ein plötzliches Aufheulen eines Motors etwa 100 Meter hinter ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich zog.

Hinter den Hügeln donnerte ein Auto hervor, das ziemlich ramponiert aussah, als sei es durch schweres Gelände gefahren. Auf den Scheiben waren Frostblumen, auf dem Dach lag Schnee, in der einen Tür steckten zwei Wurfspeere, in der anderen mehrere lange Zähne, außerdem war das Auto total verrostet und innen halb mit Wasser vollgelaufen, was etwas davon ablenkte, dass überall an dem Gefährt Sumpfpflanzen hingen und auf der Motorhaube ein totes Monsterkaninchen lag.

Voller Erstaunen stellte Sally noch etwas Vogelmist auf dem Auto fest, was nur eines bedeuten konnze: Es war das Auto von Onkel Wärnon.

Unter den aufgerissenen Augen der Erstklässler und Hächsel öffneten sich die Türen und alle drei Scheußlis wurden heraugespült.

„Kommt, kommt schnell, wir haben sie eingeholt! Los Roselia, steh auf, Scherbert, du faules Stück, da vorne ist dieser Hächsel, den fragen wir!", hörte Sally ihren Onkel sagen, während er und die anderen beiden auf das Eingangsportal zueilten. Roselia stürzte auf Sally zu und umarmte sie mit ihren wuchtigen Armen so sehr, dass sie zu zerbrechen drohte, Scherbert brachte ein schüchternes „Hallo Sally" heraus und Wärnon verwickelte Hächsel in ein Gespräch.

„Keine Sorge, Mäsuchen, Sally-Schätzchen, alles in Ordnung", sagte Roselia überglücklich, „wir haben unser Haus vermietet, hier in der Nähe eins gemietet und Scherbert in Piggeldys angemeldet! Ist das nicht zauberhaft? Freust du dich, Sally-Liebes? Jetzt sind wir auch weiterhin zusammen! Wir sind den ganzen Weh hinter euch hergefahren, weil wir den Weh nicht kannten. Es war total aufregend, fast hätten wir die nackten Wilden im Dschungel davon überzeugen können, Scherbert gegen drei Ketten aus echten Glasperlen einzutauschen! Aber zum Glück haben sie nachher doch noch abgelehnt, sonst hätten wir Scherbert im Moor nicht mehr dazu benutzen können, die Killerkaninchen von unserem Auto wegzulocken."

Roselia redete selig weiter, während Wärnon scheinbar Hächsel davon überzeugen konnte, dass die Anmeldebastätigung von Scherbert nicht gefälscht war. „Na schön, Scherbert, dann geh gleich einfach mit den anderen Erstklässlern mit", rief Hächsel ihm zu.

„Also bis später, Sally-Schatzimausi!", säuselte Roselia und ließ sie nun endlich los. „Freu mich schon darauf, wenn du uns besuchen kommst, Sally!", fügte Wärnon hinzu. Scherbert wollte seine Mutter zum Abschied umarmen, wurde aber von ihr einfach aus dem weg gestoßen. „Mach keine Scheiße, sonst kriegst du es mit uns zu tun! Und pass auf Sally auf!", war das einzige, was er von seiner Mutter zu hören bekam.

Als die beiden dann endgültig gegangen waren, öffnete sich endlich das Tor. Heraus trat eine Schildkröte mit rosa Brille. Sie öffnete ihr Maul, doch das einzige, was sie von sich gab, war: „Kröt, kröt!".

Scheinbar von sich selbst überrascht, zog sich die Schildkröte in ihren Panzer zurück. Plötzlich begann sich das Tier zu ändern. Der harte Panzer wurde weich und verwandelte sich zu Stoff, der mit seltsamen Zeichen bestickt war. Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, lag eone Robe auf dem Boden, und wie eine Schildkröte steckte die Person in der Robe langsam Arme, Beine und Kopf aus den entsprechenden, dafür vorgesehenen Löchern und die Frau richtete sich auf.

„Hier sind die Erstklässler, Professor McDonalds", sagte Hächsel, während er einen Knicks machte. „Hm, ganz schön viele übrig geblieben, dieses Jahr, was, Hächsel? Vielleicht sollten sie den Weg mit ihnen nochmal gehen", war die Antwort. „Kein Problem, Professor, ich habe die die Schüler schon durchgezählt, es passt so gerade noch." „Gut, gut, dann alle mir nach, los, los, und keine Müdigkeit vorschützen."

Bei diesen Worten schien Schlonz ziemlich sauer zu werden. Genau wie alle anderen hatte er seit fast einer Woche , nämlich seit sie vom Gleis 12 5/8 aufgebrochen waren, nicht mehr richtig geschlafen.

„Sabine Danger", fügte McDonalds noch hinzu, „sie müssen vorher noch zum Büro des Schulleiters. Fragen sie mich nicht warum, ich weiß es nicht und wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, will ich es auch gar nicht wissen." Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen brachte Sabine ihre Frisur in Ordnung, erneuerte ihr Make-Up mit Hilfe ihres Taschenspiegel und ging, inzwischen wieder nüchtern, mit großen Schritten an Professor McDonalds vorbei in die Schule.

„Sie anderen folgen mir", sagte sie noch und führte die verbliebenen Erstklässler durch das Portal in das Schloss.


	17. Der Sprechende Strumpf

**- Kapitel 17 –**

**Der Sprechende Strumpf**

Professor McDonalds führte die Erstklässler durch mehrere Flure und eine große Doppeltür in eine halle, deren Anblick Sally überwältigte. Vier nebeneinander aufgestellte Tische nahmen fast den gesamten Raum ein. An diesen Tischen saßen die anderen Schüler, allerdings waren sie im Moment alle eingeschlafen. Kein Wunder, dachte Sally, solange wie sie gebraucht hatten.

Als ohr Blick auf die Decke fiel blieb sie stehen und schrie: „Boaahh!". „Ja, unglaublich, nicht?", flüsterte jemand von der Seite, „Die Decke ist so verzaubert, dass sie aussieht, wie eine ganz normale Decke!". Sally war schwer beeindruckt.

Die Erstklässler kämpften sich nun langsam ganz nach vorne, was gar nicht so einfach war, da der Raum so eng war, dass man zwischen den Tischen nicht durchkam, ohne mindestens fünf der schlafenden Schüler von den Bänken zu schubsen. Als sie bei dem Lehrertisch, der in die letzte Ecke der Kleinen Halle gestopft war, angekommen waren, wurden sie angewiesen, anzuhalten.

Nun eilte McDonalds nach vorne und stellte einen zweibeinigen Stuhl vor die Schüler, auf dem eine alte Socke lag, deren Gestank sofort Wirkung zeigte. Sämtliche Schüler erwachten aus ihrem Schlaf und schienen sich sofort auf etwas vorzubereiten. Schüler von allen Tischen, vor allem männliche, wie Sally auffiel, hielten Schilder hoch mit Aufschriften wie:

„Danger zu uns!", „Jetzt sind wir dran!", „Sabine for Schlüserin" oder auch „Sabine, wir lieben dich!".

In diesem Moment trat Doubldoor durch die Doppeltür, dicht gefolgt von Sabine Danger, deren sonst so perfekte Frisur völlig durcheinender war. Trotzdem schien sie zufrieden und lächelte in die Runde, während sie Küsse in alle Richtungen verteilte. Doubledoor rückte seine Robe zurecht, setzte seine Brille auf und begann zu sprechen: „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Lehrer! Ich will jetzt nicht viel reden. Lasst die Aufteilung der Erstklässler auf die Häuser beginnen!"

Jetzt fiel es Sally wieder ein. Dieser seltsame Junge bei Madam Melken hatte doch etwas von Häusern gefaselt. In diesem Moment begann der stinkende Strumpf sich zu bewegen, richtete sich auf und begann zu sprechen

Ich seh aus wie ein alter Strumpf,

Und stinke wie ein tiefer Sumpf.

Dafür bin ich die tollste aller Socken,

Mich will einfach jeder zocken.

Alle anderen Anziehsachen,

Können mich nicht neidisch machen.

Piggeldys kenn´ ich schon ewige Zeit,

Für jeden Fuß bin ich bereit.

Also los, zieht mich an und lasst mich mal gucken,

In welchem Haus ihr habt was zu suchen.

Wenn ich sage, ich schick euch nach Greifinsohr,

Kommt ihr euch ziemlich dämlich vor.

Vielleicht kommt ihr auch nach Powerpuff,

Dann seit ihr auch nich´ wirklich baff.

Oder ich schick euch nach Bärenklau,

Dann werdet ihr heulen, dass weiß ich genau.

Als allerletztes Schlüserin,

Da kommen nur die Blöden hin.

Also los jetzt, ihr Trottel, zieh mich schon an,

Damit ich mal wieder versagen kann.

Als der Strumpf aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, war die eine Hälfte de Schüler wieder eingeschlafen, die andere Hälfte waren die Jungs, die gebannt jeden Schritt von Sabine Danger verfolgt und überhaupt nichts mitbekommen hatten. Nun wurden die neuen Schüler nacheinander aufgerufen. Der Strumpf schien keine besondere Reihenfolge beim Nennen der Schüler zu haben. Wahllos rief er Namen quer durch den Raum.

„Dorothee D. Mlich!"

Ein Mädchen kam nach vorne und zog die Socke an. Diese fing sofort an zu reden. „Hmm, welches Haus, jaja. Ene, mene muh und raus bist du! OK, dann…

„POWERPUFF!"

Dorothee zog sich schnell den Strumpf aus und lief zum Tisch der Powerpuffs.

„Bernd B. Scheuert!"

Der Junge hatte den Strumpf kaum an, da verkündete er auch schon…

„BÄRENKLAU!"

„Malfo Dracoy!"

Der Junge, den Sally bei Madam Melken getroffen hatte, sah ziemlich erledigt aus. Die beiden größeren Jungs hatten ihn noch bis eben dauernd verprügelt…

„SCHLÜSERIN!"

„Detlef D. Bil!"

„BÄRENKLAU!"

„Schlonz Niesnie!"

„Viel Glück Schlonz!" sagte Sally zu ihm. „Ach, brauch ich gar nich. Meine ganze Familie ist im selben Haus".

„GREIFINSOHR!"

verkündete der Strumpf nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Sabine Danger!"

Alles wurde still. Jeder in der Halle starte gebannt auf Sabine, die sich zu den Tischen umdrehte und verführerisch lächelte, bevor sie nach vorne ging. Die Spannung war fast greifbar. Alle Schüler beteten, Sabine würde doch bitte in ihr Haus kommen, alle Lehrer beteten, sie sollte doch bloß in ein anderes Haus kommen. Sabine zog die Socke an.

„Och nee, nich schon wieder oder? Sabine Danger, du schaffst das doch nie! Dein erstes Jahr in Schlüserin war die totale Katastrophe, das Jahr danach in Bärenklau war einfach…na ja, vergessen wirs. Letztes Jahr also Powerpuff. Du hast da zwar auch nix gelernt, aber ein Vermögen mit Drogen gemacht. Immerhin! Naja ich muss mich wohl entscheiden, hoffe das war das letzte Mal…"

„GREIFINSOHR!"

Die Halle explodierte. Die Greifinsohrs drehten total am Rad, alle anderen Tische begannen völlig zu verzweifeln und waren sich einig, dass man alles tun müsse, um Sabine die erste Klasse noch mal wiederholen zu lassen.

„Devil Shortceiling!"

Der kleine Junge mit der Hornbrille eilte nach vorne und zog sich den Strumpf an.

„GREIFINSOHR!"

„Cedric C. Bragesicht!"

„POWERPUFF!"

„Elias F. Entuell!"

„SCHLÜSERIN!"

„Hendrik H. Albacht!"

„BÄRENKLAU!"

„Sally Schnotter!"

Wieder wurde es still. Nur der Greifinsohr-Tisch war immer noch damit beschäftigt, Sabine zu begrüßen.

„Etwa DIE Sally Schnotter?" „Das ist also Sally Schnotter?" Die drei Tische, die dieses Jahr auf Sabine verzichten musste, sahen ihre Chance, doch noch jemand halbwegs Interessanten zu erwischen.

Sally war aufgeregt. Sehr aufgeregt. Sie zog sich den Strumpf über den Kopf. Da sie keine Anstalten machte, etwas daran zu ändern, kam Professor McDonalds ihr gütigerweise zu Hilfe, und zog ihr die Socke richtig an.

„Hmm, schwierig, schwierig. Ich hab´ kein Plan, wohin ich dich stecken kann. OK, machen wir es so: Ich denk´ mir die Namen aller Häuser und du sagst „Stopp". Bereit?"

Sally wollte auf den richtigen Moment warten und ließ den Strumpf geschlagene 20 Minuten die vier Häusernamen durchgehen, bevor sie „Stopp" sagte.

„POWLÜKLAU!",

verkündete der Strumpf völlig verwirrt vom vielen Häusernamen denken.

„Ach was, is´ doch scheißegal, ich schick dich einfach nach…

GREIFINSOHR!"

Sally rannte schnell zum Tisch der Greifinsohrs, stolperte und packte sich so richtig ab. Der Strumpf lächelte. Er schien die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben.

„Scherbert Scheußli!",

verkündete der trumpf als letztes.

„POWERPUFF!"

Um den bestialischen Gestank zu verändern, wurde der sprechende Strumpf sofort weggebracht und bis zum nächsten Jahr in eine „Garantiert geruchsneutrale Plastiktüte" aus dem „Sabbernden Sessel" eingeschweißt.


	18. Willkommen in Piggeldys

**-Kapitel 18-**

**Willkommen in Piggeldys**

Als Sally sich an den Tisch der Greifinsohrs setzte, wurde sie von allen überschwänglich begrüßt: „Hallo", „Moin", „Hi" und „Hmpf" waren nur einige der Dinge, die sie zu hören bekam, bevor sich die meisten Greifinsohrs wieder Sabine zuwandten. „Super, Sally, wir sind im selben Haus!", freute sich Schlonz und auch Fre, Dge, Orge und Mercy gratulierten ihr.

Jetzt hatte sie endlich einmal Zeit, zum Lehrertisch hochzusehen. Sofort erkannte sie Airbus Doubledoor, der mit einem Lämmchen schmuste, Hächsel, der selbst in seinem Baby-Hochstuhl Probleme hatte, über den Tisch zu blicken und auch Brotfressor Squirrel saß dort. Da er gerade wild mit den Armen herumfuchtelte und ohrenbetäubend durch die ganze Halle quiekte, ging Sally davon aus, dass er mit dem Mann neben sich gerade ausgiebig über das Böööhhhse (!!!) diskutierte.

Sein Zuhörer war ein Mann mit Jesuslatschen, extrem weiter, fladderiger Robe und einer scheinbar selbst gestrickten Mütze, die farblich (schwarz, gelb, grün) gut zu den vielen Anhängern und Ketten passte, die er um den Hals trug. Seine Nase war vollkommen gerade. Er hatte lange braune Haare, die allerdings sehr wild und strohig aussahen. Trotzdem fand Sally, dass er extrem…lässig aussah.

Nun erhob sich Airbus Doubledoor.

„Also, hallo erstmal, ihr neuen, in Piggeldys! Natürlich auch alle anderen", sagte er, während er bei den letzten Worten deutlich aber auffällig Sabine zuzwinkerte.

„Bevor wir uns über das neue Jahr unterhalten, (Seine Hand fuhr in eine Tasche seiner Robe) wollen wir erstmal was essen! (Er zog die Hand wieder heraus. Sally sah, wie er anfing mit seinem Zauberstab hinter seinem Rücken herumzufuchteln). Das Festbankett wird wie jedes Jahr direkt aus der Küche herbeigezaubert! (Hinter Doubledoor bildete sich plötzlich dichter Nebe, der sich schnell in der Kleinen Halle ausbreitete)."

„OHH!!" Wo kommt denn der Nebel her? Ich kann ja gar nichts mehr sehen! Zu hülf, zu hülf, bewegt euch bloß nicht Kinder, sonst tut ihr euch noch weh! Sally konnte nun absolut nichts mehr sehen, glaubte aber, das Getrampel von gut 200 Beinpaaren hören zu können, die durch die ganze halle rannten. Außerdem hörte man Teller klappern, Besteck klirren und Sätze wie:

„Hihihi, sie merken´s nich!"

„Leise, sonst hören sie uns!" oder

„Schnell, schnell, bevor man uns sehen kann!"

„Ahh, dieser teuflische Nebel verflüchtigt sich! Man kann wieder etwas sehen! (Der Nebel hatte sich auf seinen Zauberstab zu bewegt und war dort seltsamerweise verschwunden.) Seht nur Kinder, das Essen ist da! Direkt aus der Küche! (Wahllos auf den Tischen verteilt standen alle möglichen Speisen völlig durcheinander. In der gesamten Halle lagen kleine seltsame Männchen paarweise auf dem Boden, die Sally nicht kannte. Einige von ihnen rieben sich die Köpfe, während andere sich schon wieder aufgerappelt hatten und die überall auf dem Boden verteilten Teller und Speisen aufsammelten.) Lasst es euch schmecken!" beendete Doubledoor seine Rede.

Sally war total baff. Dieser Essenherbeizauberspruch hatte sie wirklich beeindruckt. Neben sich schüttelte Mercy den Kopf und murmelte: „Wahnsinn. Wie macht er das bloß? Jedes Jahr dieser Essenzauber! Und dieser Nebel! Einfach unglaublich…"

Verglichen mit dem Essen, das Tante Roselia täglich für sie zubereitet hatte, war das hier die reinste Zumutung. Nebenan am Powerpuff-Tisch begann Scherbert alles Mögliche in sich hinein zu stopfen, gerade so als hätte er ewig nichts Ordentliches mehr gegessen

.Doch mit einem Mal dachte niemand mehr an das Bankett: Plötzlich flogen unzählige Geister durch die Wand und alle sechs düsten quer durch den ganzen Raum. Einer von ihnen landete direkt neben dem Greifinsohr-Tisch.

„Ahh, willkommen zurück in Piggeldys! Und für alle, die mich noch nicht kennen, ich bin Sir Dickolas de Mammi-Horseschinken!". Während er sprach lief ununterbrochen Wasser aus seinem offenen Mund.

„Ich kenne sie!", rief Schlonz plötzlich, „Sie sind der Fast Ertrunkene Dick!".

„Nennen sie mich doch schlicht und einfach Sir Dicky!", bat der Geist höflich.

Nun meldete sich Devil Shortceiling zu Wort: „Nun, mein keinesfalls beschränkter Verstand ist zu meinem Bedauern nicht in der Lage nachzuvollziehen, wie es zu verstehen ist, dass eine Person FAST dem Tod durch ertrinken erleiden musste."

„Naja, das war so: Ich sollte ertränkt werden und als ich schon ziemlich viel Wasser geschluckt hatte, als ein nicht zu unterschätzender Killerkarpfen mich tot gebissen hat. Ich bin also nur fast ertunken!" Während er das sagte, ergossen sich wahre Sturzbäche modrigen Wassers auf den Boden.

Als alle fertig gegessen hatten, erhob sich Doubledoor erneut.

„Also jetzt noch ein paar Meldungen zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres: Die Länderein von Piggeldys sind für alle verboten. Das gilt für das Gebirge und den Dschungel genauso wie für den Ozean und den Sumpf. Weiterhin soll ich euch von Mr. Filz, dem Hausmeister, daran erinnern, dass ihr seinetwegen so viele Schulregeln brechen könnt, wie ihr wollt, solange ihr ihn in Ruhe lasst. Nächste Woche ist dann die Quadderadatsch-Auswahl für alle, die in den Hausmannschaften spielen wollen. Ach ja, außerdem sollten alle, die nicht völlig verblödet sind, dieses Jahr den Flur im dritten Untergeschoß, der in die rechten Kerker führt, meiden. Vielen Dank dafür. Jetzt aber ab in eure Betten! Vor euch liegen anstrengende Wochen."

Doubledoor setzte sich und die Greifinsohr-Erstklässler wurden von Mercy angewiesen, ihr zu folgen. „Ich bin Haussprecherin!", erzählte sie jedem, der es nicht wissen wollte.

Langsam wurde Sally wirklich müde. Als sie gerade durch einen weiteren Flur gingen, fiel plötzlich ein Fallbeil von der Decke und nur durch Mercys Geistesgegenwart konnte Sabine gerettet werden, was bei den Greifinsohrs spontanes Gejubel auslöste.

Dies übertönte beinahe das Gelächter eines Geistes, der wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

„Piefke!", schrie Mercy, „Fast hättest du schon wieder einen Schüler umgebracht! Los, hau ab!"

Wild lachend flog der Geist durch die nächste Wand.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen!", versuchte Mercy die leicht verunsicherten Erstklässler zu beruhigen, „das ist nur Piefke, unser Poltergeist. Er versucht ständig unsere Schüler umzubringen, aber er erwischt eigentlich nur recht selten einen."

Beruhigt gingen die Schüler weiter.

Schließlich kamen sie zu einem Gemälde einer Frau im Trainingsanzug in einem Fitnesstudio. Wie alle Bilder in Piggeldys bewegte es sich. Gerade machte die Frau ein paar Liegestützen.

„Passwort!", keuchte sie, ohne die Übung abzubrechen.

„Talpa terribilis!" murmelte Mercy und das Portrait schwang zur Seite, wodurch die Fitte Dame aus dem Gleichgewicht kam und zu Boden stürzte. Unter allgemeinem Gelächter betraten die Schüler den Greifinsohr-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Sessel verlockten Sally nun endlich zu schlafen, aber Mercy führte sie in ein Schlafsaal mit mehreren Himmelbetten, nachdem sie sie sich von Schlonz verabschiedet hatte.

Das einzige andere Mädchen, das hier schlief und welches sie kannte, war Sabine Danger.

„Hi Mercy!", gab diese lallend von sich und versuchte eine Flasche Selters (jedenfalls vermutete Sally, dass es Selters war) unter ihrem Rock zu verstecken.

Dies scheiterte allerdings kläglich, was zum einen an ihren fahrigen Bewegungen, zum anderen daran lag, dass „unter ihrem Rock" einfach nicht groß genug war, um eine kleine Flasche zu verstecken. Mercy jedenfalls fiel nichts auf und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Ich muss weg! Ich bin Haussprecher!"

Als Sally sich endlich völlig erschöpft in ihr Bett fallen ließ, schlich Sabine aus der Tür heraus.

„Wahrscheinlich geht sie nur auf Toilette", dachte Sally, drehte sich um und war sofort eingeschlafen.


End file.
